Nerevarine
The Nerevarine is the legitimate incarnate of Indoril Nerevar -- not to be confused with the failed incarnates who came before him. The Nerevarine was prophesied by Azura to come and right the wrongs of the Tribunal. The Tribunal brushed this off, and it would be many years before they or any of their followers considered this prophecy again. The Ashlanders, however, continued believing that the Nerevarine would come -- despite persecution by the Tribunal Temple. Aware of the prophecy, likely due to the Elder Scrolls, Emperor Uriel Septim VII sent a prisoner of uncertain parentage, born under an uncertain sign, to Vvardenfell to pose as the Nerevarine in order to manipulate events unfolding in Morrowind. The prisoner, with little idea as to the emperor's purpose, arrived in Seyda Neen with only instructions to seek out Caius Cosades in Balmora. Caius secretly inducted the prisoner into the Blades, and sent his new recruit to gather any information that could be found about the Nerevarine prophecy, the Nerevarine Cult, and the Sixth House. As the pieces began to come together, Caius revealed that the Emperor believed the prisoner might be the Nerevarine. The xenophobic Ashlanders were much more reluctant to believe that the prisoner was the Nerevarine. After many attempts to prove himself, he reached the Cave of the Incarnate and retrieved, and wore, the Moon-and-Star. Thus proving himself to be the Nerevarine, he became Hortator of each of the Great Houses and had to be accepted by each Ashlander tribe as the true incarnate. Once he had done this, the Nerevarine secured a meeting with Vivec and was granted the Wraithguard. He secured Sunder and Keening as well, and then set off the confront Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur revealed a scheme to connect all mortals to the Heart of Lorkhan, and thusly control all mortals. The Nerevarine destroyed the Heart, and then destroyed Dagoth Ur himself. The Nerevarine soon found himself attacked by agents of the Dark Brotherhood. Investigating this attack led the hero the Mournhold, and into the service of Almalexia and King Helseth. When Fabricants attacked the city, the siege was blamed upon Sotha Sil. The Nerevarine undertook a quest to reconstruct Nerevar's sword Trueflame and to take up arms against the god-king -- now rendered mortal by the destruction of the Heart of Lorkhan. Unexpectedly, however, in the Clockwork City the hero found that Sotha Sil had already been killed. Almalexia appeared, revealing she had orchestrated the attack and killed Sotha Sil herself to acquire more power. The Nerevarine was forced to kill her, thus completing more of the Nerevarine prophecy. After returning to Vvardenfell, rumors reached the hero about the island of Solstheim. Curious, the hero traveled there and began to engage in adventures in the north. When Fort Frostmoth fell under attack by werewolves, the hero was thrust into yet another prophecy -- the Bloodmoon Prophecy. The Nerevarine became part of the ritualistic hunt, and managed to survive it and defeat the Daedric Lord Hircine. Rumors holds that some time after this, the Nerevarine embarked on a journey to Akavir and was not heard from again after their departure. Real World The Nerevarine is the player's character in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. External Links * The Elder Scrolls Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Morrowind Characters Category:Elder Scrolls Characters